Prank Leads To Love
by Marialena-Princess Of The Moon
Summary: Yamuraiha hates a certain swordsman,we all know that but what if she finds him injured by an enemies attack and founds out how she really feels?Oh wait!Did he really get attacked?And why is she blushing like that!


The sun was shining brightly in the Kingdom of Sindria as people walked around in the city enjoying the warmth that came from it but there was a woman with long blue hair who was sighing … , her mind elsewhere .

It had been a long time since her dear pupil Aladdin had connected her and she was getting worried , what if he died in _that _ country ? She knew it wasn't safe but she still let him go , a small sigh escaped her lips as without realizing her feet led her to the person she 'despises' the most in this country .

She looks up surprised to see his annoyed face as he holds his sword tightly in his hands , his yellow eyes glaring at her .

" Hey,watch you are going you stupid magician . "He says annoyed and then she realized that she had fallen on him while she was walking , she blushed from anger and…something else as well .

" S-Shut up , you idiot swordsman ! "But her voice faltered a little bit as she took some steps away from him , her heart beating loudly in her chest .

She heard a familiar chuckle from behind her and a male voice commenting" What's up ? Flustered to be in my presence ? " He teased lightly his eyes shining with mischief as she felt her cheeks turning red .

" W-What ? ! A-As If ! "She exclaims and leaves the garden . The man with the white hair smirked" Oh…what do we have here ? " His eyes brightened as an idea came over his mind and a chuckle escaped his lips " Maybe…I should have some fun then…" and disappeared smirking .

Meanwhile the magician was annoyed with herself , how in the world had she ended up on_ him_ of all of people ? ! And why did she blush when she saw his face ? !

She was so confused , she sighed as she looked outside , it was already dark and she was tired anyway so she changed to her sleeping attire and looked outside , leaning on her window the stars were shining in the sky , she smiled lightly .

They were beautiful , she always admired the simple things in life that can make you happy like stargazing as she was doing now .

She closed her eyes and relaxed but as soon as she did an image of a certain white haired swordsman appeared on her mind and she felt herself smiling , how she adored his white hair that made her want to caress them and those yellow eyes that made her heart skipped a beat everytime she glanced at them . She blinked a lot of times unable to believe that she had just thought all of this about that stupid sword fanatic, a blush appeared on her face but then she heard an all too familiar voice .

" Damn… "The male said as he sat down next to the tree , panting heavily as blood fell from his injured arm , the liquid painting the ground crimson , his vision was blurry from the blood loss , he tried to stand up again but failed , he was in the verge of fainting when he heard footsteps running towards him , he took his sword out prepared to kill the enemy in the case it was them , he winced as pain shot through his right arm .

" Who's there ? ! " He cried out and his eyes widened as he saw the blue haired magician running towards him .

" You ? " He muttered surprised as his eyes closed relaxing that it wasn't the enemy at least even being with that woman wasn't better than being stuck in an area full of enemies .

Nah that was a lie .

Yamuraiha sat next to him , her eyes filled with worry " What happened to you ? ! " She asked as her eyes glanced at his ar…it was a deep wound , her breath hitched when she saw how much blood he had lost , quickly she started healing him.

Sharrkan felt her touching his hand and then his face , he opened his eyes" W-What are you doing ? " He asks his voice no louder than a whisper but she still heard it .

" Be quiet ! You shouldn't talk at your current state ! " She exclaimed as she checked up for any signs of poison and sighed in relief when she didn't find any .

She tried to carry him but he was too heavy for her and they both fell to the ground , she grunted when her face landed on something softer than she expected.

She opened her eyes to see a smirking Sharrkan underneath her , his yellow eyes more alive than ever even if some minutes ago he was ready to faint , he seemed really alright right now .

' What is he smirking for ? ' She thought and then noticed their position , her hands were on his muscular chest as a tanned hand was tied around her back , his face only inches away from hers so close that she could feel his hot breath against her neck ,s he felt her breath hitch as she felt him kissing her neck softly ,h er face turned crimson .

" W-What are you doing ? " She managed to say and she felt him smirking in her neck .

" Ya-mu-chan . " He emphases her name in a flirty manner as his hand travel to her lips making her silent before she could say anything " Do you think I haven't noticed ? " He chuckled " I am more observant than you think Yamu-chan ~ " He commented as he continued kissing her neck as she tried to escape his iron grip , she was panting heavily when he started talking again .

" I have seen the way you look at me and especially today…oh yes how amusing was to see that expression on your face . " He said as he turned them around so he was on top of her .

He leaned so close that their lips weren't barely touching each other and whispered " You know it…You like me . "The words made her eyes widened" W-W-What make you say t-that ? " She stuttered annoyed by his actions even if she _did _enjoyed them she would _never _admit it , he smirked .

" Well no girl can resist _me_ , after all . "He commented and then laughed lightly at her annoyed expression " I am not that oblivious like you Yamu-chan ~ After all I have way more experience in stuff like that than you , you can't imagine how easy it was to see it . "She blushed crimson when he leaned even closer and whispered something more " But it's alright because I like you too anyway . " and then captured her lips passionately , she felt her breath being taken away , the sensation was amazing , his hands were traveling through her body as her own were playing with his white hair , he smirked in the kiss and decided to take some more action , his tongue started playing with hers as a small moan escaped her ,s he closed her eyes in pleasure as they both fought for dominance a battle he once again won with ease .

He pulled away smirking " You enjoying it ? " He teased her and he didn't expect her to actually nod and surprised him by grabbing his shirt and kissing him again .

When they ended the kiss , they were both panting heavily as they sat in an normal position , she leaned her head on his shoulder and whispered " Sharrkan…I think I like you too . "

He grinned and licked his lips " Took you so long to realize it , huh ? But it's okay…because from tonight you are going to be my girl . " He whispered as he gently kissed her hand .

She chuckled " Yeah you idiot . "

He smirked as he captured her lips once again and took her in his arms bridal style under the moonlight that made him seem even more beautiful his white hair shining and his eyes looking at her so lovingly , she forgot how to breathe for a second .

And then she blinked…wait a minute…he was injured how could he carry her like that ?

He noticed her surprised expression and grinned mischiviously " Don't worry that was just a prank , nobody attacked me , it was just some fake blood but you were so worried about me that you didn't even notice . "

Her eyes widened in shock as she opened and closed her mouth again unable to say anything , how on earth she didn't even notice that ? !

She punched his shoulder .

He winced " Ouch ! What was that for ? ! "He exclaimed .

" For making me worry you idiot ! "She cried out and leaned against his chest listening to his heartbeat made her feel a bit calmer and then she was let down softly and felt a hand caressing her cheek .

" I am sorry . " He just said his voice apologetic and kissed her once more under the moonlight .

_The end ._

_You see I fell in love with Sharrkan and I oculdn't resist to write something about this adorable couple ! Anyway I hope the characters weren't too OOC and that you enjoyed it ! Please review !_


End file.
